Match Maker/Галерея
Скриншоты S1E3 Echo Creek Academy exterior.png S1E3 Marco and Star walking in the hall.png S1E3 Marco and Star hear other students.png S1E3 Crowd of students pass Marco and Star.png S1E3 Star says hi to her new friends.png S1E3 Everyone's so cool here.png S1E3 You haven't even met the coolest guys.png S1E3 Alfonzo and Ferguson.png S1E3 Ferguson lifts up his shirt.png S1E3 Girl weirded out by Ferguson.png S1E3 Girl slaps Ferguson's face.png S1E3 Girl slaps Ferguson's stomach face.png S1E3 Girl walks off offended.png S1E3 Marco "they're usually cooler".png S1E3 Star wants to set Ferguson up.png S1E3 Star and Marco hear Jackie.png S1E3 Jackie's skateboard kickflip.png S1E3 Jackie Lynn Thomas enters.png S1E3 Marco sees Jackie Lynn Thomas.png S1E3 Jackie says hi to Star Butterfly.png S1E3 Star says hi to Jackie.png S1E3 Marco Diaz lovestruck.png S1E3 Star wants to set Marco up.png S1E3 Star juggles with her magic wand.png S1E3 Star accidentally blasts Marco with magic.png S1E3 Star blows Marco's hair up.png S1E3 Star and Marco in class.png S1E3 Star draws on her desk.png S1E3 Star's desk drawing.png S1E3 Star proud of her drawing.png S1E3 Star's test slammed on her desk.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick's menacing face.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick hands out graded tests.png S1E3 Star got an F for fantastic.png S1E3 Marco "that's an F for fail".png S1E3 Star in deep confusion.png S1E3 Marco "you don't have tests on Mewni?".png S1E3 Star "uhhhh".png|"Uhhh…" S1E3 Star "what grade did you get?".png S1E3 Marco got an A-plus on his test.png S1E3 Marco points at smiley face on his test.png S1E3 Star impressed by Marco's grade.png S1E3 Star wants the best grade too.png S1E3 Marco tries to stop Star.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick writing on chalkboard.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick breaks piece of chalk.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick growling.png S1E3 Star "hi, Skullzie".png S1E3 Star asks for her grade to be changed.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "you're whining about a lousy grade?".png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "I finally got a guy with a boat".png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "he left me at the dock!".png S1E3 Star confused about the dock.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "the dock isn't the important part!".png S1E3 Star chewing on her wand.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "doomed to dry land".png S1E3 Star comes up with an idea.png S1E3 Star proposes a deal with Skullnick.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "what?".png S1E3 Star casting Man Magnet Love Storm.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "wait!".png S1E3 Star blasts Skullnick with magic.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick turns into a troll.png S1E3 Star's spell backfired.png S1E3 Students in surprise.png S1E3 Justin shouting "Star Butterfly rules!".png S1E3 Echo Academy students cheering.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "I'm hideous!".png S1E3 Marco tells Star to change Miss Skullnick back.png S1E3 Star Butterfly nervous.png S1E3 Star casts Lightning Change Back.png S1E3 Star blasts Skullnick with magic again.png S1E3 Star and Marco caught in magic field.png S1E3 Star, Marco, and Skullnick vanish.png S1E3 Blink of light at Diaz Household.png S1E3 Star, Marco, and Skullnick teleported to Star's room.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick screaming.png S1E3 Marco "you just zapped us back to the house!".png S1E3 Star "I wish I knew how I did that".png S1E3 Star "if I don't feel like using my legs".png S1E3 Miss Skullnick close-up scream.png S1E3 Buff Frog spying on Star Butterfly.png S1E3 Buff Frog sinister laugh.png S1E3 Ludo's castle exterior.png S1E3 Buff Frog jumps out of dimensional portal.png S1E3 Buff Frog saluting to Ludo.png S1E3 Ludo and Buff Frog in the throne room.png S1E3 Buff Frog "she seems distracted".png S1E3 Ludo licking ice cream.png S1E3 Ludo "the moment I've been waiting for".png S1E3 Ludo's evil scheming.png S1E3 Ludo shouting triumphantly.png S1E3 Ludo's giddy evil laughter.png S1E3 Ludo dreams of possessing the wand.png S1E3 Ludo holds Star's magic wand.png S1E3 The magic wand crystallizes.png S1E3 Skull-shaped magic wand.png S1E3 Ludo imagines his victory.png S1E3 Ludo hulking out.png S1E3 Ludo with a great muscular body.png S1E3 Giant Ludo demolishing Mewni.png S1E3 Giant Ludo terrorizes Mewni.png S1E3 Giant Ludo close-up.png S1E3 Giant Ludo the lifeguard.png S1E3 Ludo imagines giving CPR.png S1E3 Bear minion "is that CPR?".png S1E3 Ludo angry "silence!".png S1E3 Ludo "I was too late".png S1E3 Miss Skullnick floods room with tears.png S1E3 Marco tells Star to call her mom.png S1E3 Star Butterfly scared gasp.png S1E3 Star "I can't ask for help".png S1E3 Thunder strikes over Star.png S1E3 St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses.png S1E3 Star Butterfly strapped to a bed.png S1E3 Mad scientist about to experiment on Star.png S1E3 Star screaming in terror.png S1E3 Marco "is it all out yet?".png S1E3 Star screaming in terror again.png S1E3 Star is done screaming.png S1E3 Marco helps Star talk with her mom.png S1E3 Marco "dance around the truth".png S1E3 Star Butterfly "I'm a great dancer!".png S1E3 Star Butterfly dancing.png S1E3 Star dances up to a curtain.png S1E3 Star reveals her magic mirror.png S1E3 Star tells mirror to call mom.png S1E3 Magic mirror calls Tom.png S1E3 Star accidentally calls Tom.png S1E3 Tom tries to talk to Star.png S1E3 Star "I said call mom, not Tom".png S1E3 Tom demon voice "don't hang up!".png S1E3 Star scrambles the mirror image.png S1E3 Star tries calling her mom again.png S1E3 Star calls Queen Butterfly.png S1E3 Star dances around the truth.png S1E3 Star tries talking to her mom.png S1E3 Star and Queen Butterfly hear a crash.png S1E3 Marco dashes across the screen.png S1E3 Queen Butterfly asks what's going on.png S1E3 Star closes the curtain on her mom.png S1E3 Star panicking "what happened?".png S1E3 Marco points at a hole in the wall.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick running away.png S1E3 Marco tackles Miss Skullnick.png S1E3 Star jumps on Marco and Skullnick.png S1E3 Marco and Star sitting on Skullnick.png S1E3 Marco, Star, and Skullnick hear Ludo.png S1E3 Ludo confronts Marco and Star.png S1E3 Ludo catches Star at her "most distracted".png S1E3 Star "way more distracted than this".png S1E3 Ludo "you seem pretty distracted".png S1E3 Star Butterfly "nah, not really".png S1E3 Ludo "oh, well".png S1E3 Ludo "what's that over there?".png S1E3 Star looks to where Ludo points.png S1E3 Ludo and his minions return.png S1E3 Star Butterfly and Marco screaming.png S1E3 Ludo's minions trample Miss Skullnick.png S1E3 Ludo climbs giraffe minion's neck.png S1E3 Ludo riding a bat.png S1E3 Star and Marco under attack.png S1E3 Star and Marco ready to fight.png S1E3 Star charging her magic.png S1E3 Dagger Crystal Heart Attack.png S1E3 Star firing crystal heart daggers.png S1E3 Ludo's minions struck by dagger hearts.png S1E3 Marco vs Ludo's minions.png S1E3 Marco wearing a headband.png S1E3 Ludo's minions are SO scared.png S1E3 Marco steps on a rake.png S1E3 Marco spinning a rake.png S1E3 Marco wielding a rake.png S1E3 Bear minion attacks Marco.png S1E3 Bear minion struck by rake.png S1E3 Three-eyed minion menaces Marco.png S1E3 Three-eyed minions struck by rake.png S1E3 Marco spins rake confidently.png S1E3 Chicken minion attacks Marco.png S1E3 Chicken minion pecking Marco.png S1E3 Marco kicks chicken minion in the jaw.png S1E3 Marco standing over chicken minion.png S1E3 Emmitt appears behind Marco.png S1E3 Emmitt cracks his knuckles.png S1E3 Buff Frog and crocodile minion attack Star.png S1E3 Star dodges Buff Frog's punch.png S1E3 Star bites Buff Frog's arm.png S1E3 Buff Frog screams in pain.png S1E3 Star dodges crocodile's teeth.png S1E3 Crocodile whacks Star with its tail.png S1E3 Star spinning in the air.png S1E3 Star about to whack three-eyed minion.png S1E3 Star whacks minion with her wand.png S1E3 Three-eyed minion with bump on its head.png S1E3 Emmitt has Marco in a chokehold.png S1E3 Star fires a rainbow blast.png S1E3 Emmitt is hit by rainbow blast.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick dizzy.png S1E3 Emmitt crashes into Miss Skullnick.png S1E3 Emmitt on top of Miss Skullnick.png S1E3 Emmitt and Skullnick look at each other.png S1E3 Emmitt being suave.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick's lovestruck eyes.png S1E3 Emmitt's lovestruck eyes.png S1E3 Star firing a narwhal blast.png S1E3 Star looks at Emmitt and Skullnick.png S1E3 Emmitt and Miss Skullnick in love.png S1E3 Star Butterfly awww.png S1E3 Star fires narwhal blast without looking.png S1E3 Emmitt flirting with Miss Skullnick.png S1E3 Emmitt returns to the fight.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick smiling.png S1E3 Marco punches out giraffe minion.png S1E3 Marco kicks Buff Frog.png S1E3 Marco kicks three-eyed minion.png S1E3 Star "handle this for a minute on your own".png S1E3 Marco "no problem".png S1E3 Star Butterfly "thanks!".png S1E3 Marco faces Ludo's minions alone.png S1E3 Ludo's minions pounce on Marco.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick climbs the fence.png S1E3 Star stops Skullnick from leaving.png S1E3 Star pointing at Emmitt.png S1E3 Emmitt about to throw Marco.png S1E3 Star and Skullnick "he thinks you're cute".png S1E3 Miss Skullnick excited.png S1E3 Star talking to Emmitt.png S1E3 Star pointing to Miss Skullnick.png S1E3 Emmitt excited.png S1E3 Emmitt runs over to Miss Skullnick.png S1E3 Star happy for Skullnick and Emmitt.png S1E3 Ludo's minions chase Marco.png S1E3 Star holding up glowing wand.png S1E3 Ludo and minions "get the wand!".png S1E3 Ludo's minions charge at Star.png S1E3 Star standing confident.png S1E3 Star casts Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast.png S1E3 Marco, Ludo, and minions screaming.png S1E3 Blast of magic behind the Diaz house.png S1E3 Magic burst of butterflies.png S1E3 Star surrounded by destruction.png S1E3 Star impressed by her own power.png S1E3 Marco covered in soot and butterflies.png S1E3 Ludo shaking antlered minion.png S1E3 Ludo looking at Star Butterfly.png S1E3 Star standing over Ludo.png S1E3 Star "did I just kill that guy?".png S1E3 Ludo "just bleeding internally".png S1E3 Ludo shouting "being a total baby about it!".png S1E3 Ludo opens a dimensional portal.png S1E3 Ludo "get up, you dipsticks!".png S1E3 Crocodile minion in the dirt.png S1E3 Ludo's minions battle-worn.png S1E3 Ludo's minions shuffle away in pain.png S1E3 Star and Marco win.png S1E3 Star starry-eyed and Marco grossed out.png S1E3 Star asks Miss Skullnick about her grade.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "honey, please".png S1E3 Skullnick decides to leave with Emmitt.png S1E3 skullnick holding emmitt.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick leaves with Emmitt.png S1E3 Star "what about my A?".png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "try studying".png S1E3 Star and Marco "wah-wahhh".png S1E3 Echo Creek Academy exterior no students.png S1E3 Justin listens to Star's study.png S1E3 Star talking about yesterday.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick's empty seat.png S1E3 Justin again "Star Butterfly rules!".png S1E3 Students run over to Star.png S1E3 Marco pushed aside.png S1E3 Students crowd around Star.png S1E3 Jackie "that is so rad, girl!".png S1E3 Star beaming with pride.png S1E3 Star and Marco "but actually...".png S1E3 Star gives all the credit to Marco.png S1E3 Jackie impressed with Marco.png S1E3 Marco the center of attention.png S1E3 Star and Marco smiling at each other.png S1E3 Star and Marco notice dimensional portal.png S1E3 Skullnick falls through dimensional portal.png S1E3 Star and Marco surprised.png S1E3 Miss Skullnick "he dumped me".png S1E3 Miss Skullnick angry all over again.png S1E3 Star "welcome back, Skullzers".png S1E3 Miss Skullnick issues the worst pop quiz ever.png S1E3 Students annoyed.png S1E3 Jackie walks away disappointed.png S1E3 Marco blew it with Jackie.png S1E3 Justin kicks Marco's seat.png S1E3 Star apologizes to Marco.png S1E3 Marco "that's the most she's ever talked to me!".png S1E3 Star juggles her wand again.png S1E3 Star accidentally blasts Marco again.png S1E3 Marco with a butterfly-shaped head.png S1E3 Star blowing fire out on Marco's head.png Концепт-арты Match Maker concept 1.jpg Echo Creek Academy classroom concept art.png Match Maker background - Echo Creek Academy front.png Match Maker background - Star's bedroom pan.png Match Maker background - Star's flooded room.png Match Maker background - Star's magic mirror.png Match Maker background - Star's flooded room 2.png Match Maker background - Diaz house backyard sunset.png Match Maker background - Diaz house backyard sunset 2.png Прочее Mm evonfreeman.jpg|Официальный постер Эвона Фримана en:Match Maker/Gallery es:Casamentero/Galería Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона